User blog:AmarinaDavi/Future Card Buddyfight CRY Chapter 1 "The Birth of a Warrior" + Heya! I've returned!
Ahoy, mateys! Having a good day? Yes, me too! I've returned from Singapore and sorry that I'm not on from a long long days ago because in Singapore my internet was off. Having a good ITLPD? Mine's very cool! Especially my CRY project! I've made a wallpaper of CRY here and got some ideas for some of the main characters' role: Main Protagonists: Chika Takami (Chaotic Good) with Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon as her Buddy You Watanabe (Neutral Good) with Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic as her Buddy Riko Sakurauchi (Lawful Good) with Dark Sakura Dragon, Shiitake as her Buddy Main Antagonists: Honoka Kousaka (Chaotic Evil) with Dark Time and Space Dragon, Shadow as her Buddy Kotori Minami (Neutral Evil) with Rule-breaker Babylon Speedster, Jet Dragon as her Buddy Umi Sonoda (Lawful Evil) with Steel Speedster Dragon, Metal Sonic as her Buddy Only those characters that I already created, dunno about the other supporter characters. At least that I already made one chapter without the supporter characters. Prologue: In another place, in another dimension.......... Between Future Card Buddyfight's Earth, Love Live School Idol Festival's Earth and Sonic the Hedgehog's Mobius, there's a dimension which is very mysterious and cannot be entered by the others from another dimension and, that dimension, was a dimension which contains places and lifeforms just like in the other dimensions, which is called CRY dimension, unknown where the name comes from but it said that the name came from three Light Warriors who saved the dimension from evil long ago. In the dimension of CRY, there's an evil team called Muse, who controlled many Buddyfight monsters of others by using a mind-controlling Buddyfight monster who is the leader of Muse's buddy. Here comes the story of this dimension, when three worlds collide! Chapter 1 "The Birth of a Warrior" In CRY dimension, there was an Earth-like planet where lifeforms live. In the Earth-like planet, there was a city called Mobotokyo where there's a school for Buddyfighters called Uranohoshi High School. In that school, there's a 2nd grader student who bought a pack of a Dragon World special Buddyfight booster pack. Then, somebody approached the one who bought the pack with a blue hedgehog beside her and said,"I know you can get it, Chika! Just like me! Come on, use your instincts!". Chika said,"How, You?! My luck isn't as good as yours and I can't use my instincts! My instinct's very bad! I already opened countless of packs but, the Buddy Rare just not over there and at least I've got a Triple Rare..........". Then, the blue hedgehog said,"Hmph, don't give up and do it fast, please! I can't wait because I'm Sonic and I need a supersonic speed opening please!". Chika sighed for a little bit and said,"Okay, Sonic, okay. You're very impatient so, okay. Let's do this!". Chika closed her eyes and opened the Booster Pack and then a golden light came up and lit up the whole place. You said,"Yes, yes! Your instinct was right! Your first Buddy is here!". Chika opened her eyes and the card transformed into a small dragon with a red hair. The dragon said,"Hello, young warrior Chika and You. Bal knew two of you was here. Bal don't know where's the other young Light Warrior but at least Bal found two of you and Bal's name is Balle du Soleil, or Bal as short, Bal!". Chika said with a confused face,"Light Warrior? Balle du Soleil? Why I feel familiar with them?". You said,"Me too, Chika. It's just like familiar.Anyways, I've gotta tell Riko about your new Buddy!". Bal said,"How about if Bal test Bal's skill first, Bal! After a long slumber from the tiring battle, Bal! Bal'll challenge You, Bal! Let's go, Chika, Bal!". Chika said,"Eh...... but I'm still a rookie and You's a~". You cuts Chika's sentence and said,"You Zoro! I'll accept every challenges no matter what! And I felt my instincts said so!". Sonic said,"Interesting, time for me to kick some dragon butts!". Then, a maroon-haired person walked to them with a dog beside her and said,"I'll be the commentator, sounds good?". Chika saw her and said,"Riko! You're here from long ago? You'll be the commentator!" They walked to the school's fighting stage and prepared the fight. To Be Continued. Next time on Future Card Buddyfight CRY: Chika holds a card and thought,"This should be good to be a finisher!" You and Sonic shouted together,"Final Phase!" and You shouted,"I may put this card on top of Sonic, to do an Impact Call!". Chika and Bal shouted together,"Final Phase!" and Chika shouted,"I may put this card on top of Bal, to do an Impact Call!" Riko said with a serious tone,"Good fight's good. How about if we form a team later with more members to defeat the sinister team, Muse?" Chapter 2 "The Awakened Warriors" That's it, guys! Sorry for the short chapter because Chika's and You's deck was very complicated so that it needs time to make them fight. CYaRon! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project